the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca "Newt" Jorden
)}} |nation = American |rank = Colonist |relatives = Russ Jorden (father) Anne Jorden (mother) Timmy Jorden (brother) |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |affiliation = Hadley's Hope colony (formerly) |notable = Sole surviving colonist from Hadley's Hope Xenomorph infestation '|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1986}} |status = Deceased '|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1992}} as of July 3, 2179.Alien 3 (Comic) Issue 1 |actor = Carrie Henn ( ) Danielle Edmond ( )}} Rebecca Jorden, known to most people as "Newt", was the sole survivor from the Hadley's Hope settlement on Acheron following a infestation at the colony. The United States Colonial Marine Corps unit which was dispatched to the moon in 2179 discovered her hiding in the colony's ventilation system. She subsequently became close to Ellen Ripley, who later risked her own life to rescue Newt from the Xenomorph Hive. Newt was one of four people to survive the infestation on LV-426, along with Ripley, Corporal Hicks and the android Lance Bishop, who was badly damaged. She was later killed when an EEV carrying her crashed on Fiorina "Fury" 161. Biography Early life Newt was born on March 15, 2173 in the colony Hadley's Hope on Acheron to Russ and Anne Jorden. She was the couple's second child, after her older brother Timmy, and was the first child to be born at the colony. As such, her birth was the cause of much celebration amongst the Hadley's Hope inhabitants. As a child, Newt enjoyed playing in the ventilation ducts with her brother and the other kids at the colony, despite their mother's attempts at stopping them. ' Special Edition|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1992}} Living a nightmare In 2179, Newt's parents were sent to survey a previously unexplored area of the moon's surface, acting on information received from Carter Burke. Newt and her brother went along with their parents for the trip. At the given coordinates, they stumbled across a derelict spacecraft, and Russ and Anne immediately went inside in search of potential salvage that they might lay claim to, leaving Newt and her brother Timothy outside in their Daihotai Tractor. Unbeknownst to the Jorden family, the derelict ship was the same one discovered by the crew of the ill-fated some 57 years previously, and the unprepared prospectors soon stumbled across its cargo of Eggs. After some time alone with her brother, Newt's mother returned, and as she desperately attempted to contact the colony on the radio, Newt noticed her father's body outside with a Facehugger attached to his face. 24 hours later, Newt and her brother Timmy were taken by Timmy's friend Aaron to a spot in the Hadley's Hope ventilation ducts where they could see their father in the medical facility to which he had been quarantined. As they watched in secret, they witnessed Russ' death from the Chestburster inside him.Aliens: Newt's Tale, Issue 1 Later, with the Xenomorphs kidnapping colonists and multiplying in number, Newt and her remaining family were moved to the sub-levels of the complex where several survivors took up refuge in a storeroom. Despite attempts to fortify the room, the Xenomorphs eventually breached it and Newt's mother and brother were killed, while Newt herself barely managed to escape through a vent. While the Xenomorphs continued to attack the colony and take away the few remaining survivors, Newt managed to stay undetected by hiding in the extensive ventilation system, building a den near the operations center. Survival and rescue )}} When a team of Colonial Marines aboard the arrived at the colony to investigate, they quickly detected Newt on their motion trackers. After Private Drake almost accidentally shot her, Ellen Ripley pursued Newt into the ventilation system and eventually calmed her down. She was later given a check-up by the squad's Hospital Corpsman, Corporal Dietrich, who found Newt was malnourished but otherwise physically fine. The young girl was initially mute, but eventually began talking to Ripley, telling her her name. When the Marines moved to the colony's Atmosphere Processing Plant in search of the other colonists, Newt and Ripley went with them in their APC. After the creatures ambushed the Marines inside the Hive, Newt and the survivors escaped the area and planned to evacuate, but their dropship was destroyed by Xenomorphs and its crew killed, stranding them on the moon. In the aftermath of the crash, Newt told the survivors that the creatures "mostly" came out at night, and that they should return to the relative safety of the operations building. Captured and freed )}} Despite only being a child, Newt assisted the Marines in fortifying the administration building where she could, helping them carry equipment and move supplies. As the survivors bunkered down to wait until Bishop could remotely pilot a second dropship from the Sulaco to the surface, Ripley and Newt slept in the colony's medical facility. While they were sleeping, Burke freed two live Facehuggers being stored in the med lab, intending for them to impregnate Ripley and Newt and thereby obtain Xenomorph specimens for Weyland-Yutani. While the two were trapped in the room with the creatures, Ripley used her lighter to set off the fire alarm to get the Marines' attention. The Marines arrived and took care of the Facehuggers. Before Burke could be dealt with for his treachery, the Xenomorphs attacked and overran the operations centre. Newt led Ripley and Corporal Hicks, the last surviving Marine, out through the ventilations ducts but was knocked down a shaft into the colony's sewers by an explosion. While Ripley and Hicks attempted to find and rescue her, they arrived too late and Newt was taken back to the Hive. 's chamber.]] Newt woke up cocooned inside the Atmosphere Processor. Almost immediately the Egg placed in front of her opened, but as the Facehugger within attempted to pounce it was shot to pieces by Ripley, who had come to save Newt and was drawn by her screams. After freeing Newt from her cocoon, the two were cut off by an explosion and inadvertently strayed into the Queen's chamber. Surrounded, Ripley threatened to incinerate the Queen's Eggs, and in response the Queen called off her Warriors. However, when an Egg began to hatch Ripley set the entire chamber alight and left several grenades to kill the Queen before escaping with Newt. The Queen survived and set off in pursuit, following Ripley and Newt all the way to the landing platform near the top of the Atmosphere Processor. At the last moment they were rescued by Bishop in the second dropship, escaping just before the Atmosphere Processor exploded and destroyed the colony. Aboard the Sulaco Upon landing back aboard the Sulaco, the Queen revealed herself to have stowed away in the dropship's landing gear, and after tearing Bishop in two she set upon Newt, who attempted to hide beneath the floor grating in the Sulaco's hangar bay. The Queen eventually cornered Newt, but was fought off by Ripley in a Power Loader and ultimately ejected into space to her death. With the Queen dead, the survivors — Newt, Ripley, a wounded Hicks and the damaged Bishop — entered hypersleep for the trip home. Death )}} Although Newt survived the events on Acheron, her hypersleep chamber was later breached by acidic blood from a Facehugger that had stowed away on the Sulaco. A firefight in the cryo chamber between Hicks and several Weyland-Yutani PMCs subsequently started an electrical fire when the Facehugger, now attached to Ripley, was hit by stray gunfire, and as a result of the electrical fire, all four occupied cryotubes were ejected in a Type 337 EEV. Damage caused during the launch resulted in the EEV crash-landing in an ocean on Fiorina "Fury" 161 near the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit; Newt's breached cryo-chamber flooded and she drowned in her sleep. After her body was recovered, Ripley suspected that Newt may have been carrying a Chestburster and asked the prison colony's resident doctor, Jonathan Clemens, to perform an autopsy, claiming Newt may have had cholera. Clemens, although skeptical, carried out the procedure and found nothing unnatural inside the body, much to Ripley's relief. Newt was later cremated on Fiorina 161, along with the body of Turk (whose corpse was mistaken for Hicks'). Personality and Traits )}} Even before the harrowing events on LV-426, Newt was a quiet and restrained girl. ' Special Edition|medium=DVD|publisher=20th Century Fox|date=1992}} Despite her shy nature, she had a good relationship with her parents and was close to her brother, who was the only person who called her by her real name. Newt often joined her brother and his friends in playing in the colony's ventilation shafts, a game at which she would teasingly claim to be the best because she could fit into areas the larger boys could not. Following the destruction of the colony by Xenomorphs, Newt showed great resourcefulness in hiding in the vents she knew so well from playing with the other children. She collected basic food and bedding to help her survive alone until help arrived, her only companionship being her favorite doll, Casey, reduced to just a dismembered head by this point. When help did arrive, she quickly developed a strong bond with Ellen Ripley, eventually entering a surrogate mother/daughter relationship with her, both of them having lost their respective families. Despite her young age, Newt showed courage and maturity above even some of the hardened Marines sent to Hadley's Hope, staying calm when several of the military personnel around her were cracking up and never failing to give what limited assistance she could offer. Of all the Marines, Newt became closest to Hicks, who was the only one to really accept Newt into the group, treating her more as an equal than an abandoned child and showing respect for her survival. Trivia *Both times Newt has appeared in film, she has been played by an actress making their sole acting appearance — neither Carrie Henn nor Danielle Edmond ever appeared in another movie. *For many of the scenes where Ripley carries Newt around the Hive in , a simple lightweight dummy was used; as the audience only ever sees the back of the Newt's head, it did not need to be an accurate double. *The comic book Aliens: Newt's Tale is told entirely from Newt's point of view. *Billie from the Aliens novel trilogy written by Steve Perry was originally Newt before her death in Alien3 led to the name being changed. *In the Aliens arcade game from Konami, Newt is a minor non-playable character. In the first level, she can be seen crawling out of the air ducts and walking away as Ripley or Hicks fights the Aliens. Two driving segments also involve driving to rescue Newt. The first driving segment will end with a winged Alien taking her away while trying to reach the player. *In the video game , Newt can be heard in an audio message recorded by her mother, Anne, found in the ruins of Hadley's Hope. Newt is also heard in an audio log found aboard the Sulaco in the expansion pack , in a message she records for Hicks while he is on the radio trying to contact Earth. Appearances * / *''Aliens: Newt's Tale'' * / / *''Aliens: Earth Hive'' *''Aliens: The Female War'' * / *''Alien: River of Pain'' Non-cannon *''Aliens: Book One'' (as Billie, retconned) *''Aliens: Book Two'' (as Billie, retconned) *''Aliens: Earth War'' (as Billie, retconned) *''Aliens'' (video game) Gallery Aliens Newt3.jpg AliensNewt2.jpg Aliens-Newt.png Aliensnewt.jpg Newt remains.png|Newt's remains on Fury 161. Cremation_of_two_corpses.jpg|The bodies of Newt and Turk (mistaken for Hicks) being thrown into the furnace during funeral Billie xnewt.png|Newt all growed up in Aliens Book Two. NewtEarthWar.jpg|''Aliens: Earth War'' comic Newt. Due to her death in Alien3, Newt was retconned into Billie. Ellen Ripley ll Newt 2 (Aliens).jpg|Newt and Ellen Billie suit xnewt.jpg|Adult Newt geared up. Newt 4 (Aliens).jpg|"Affirmative" Newt-aliens-newts tale-salute.jpg|Newt saluting. -newt-aliens-newts tale-1-tries to bite hicks.jpg|Newt tries to bite Hicks. Newt-aliens-newts tale-1-scrambles.jpg|Falling over. Newts.jpg|Aliens: Newt's Tale Cover Aliens poster.jpg|Newt (right) on the theatrical poster of Aliens. Newt and fachugger.png|Newt and facehugger Aliens 3.jpg See Also *Billie References Category:Humans Category:Colonists Category:Notable survivors of xenomorph attacks Category:Deceased Category:Aliens characters Category:Aliens: Colonial Marines characters Category:Alien 3 characters Category:Stasis Interrupted characters Category:Alien: River of Pain characters